In constructing space frame structures (i.e. a frame structure having a three dimensional arrangement), sought after qualities of the structural components include the following:
a) low cost from both a material and labor standpoint;
b) low weight which facilitates transporting and assembling;
c) high strength so as to make the space frame structure capable of withstanding various environmental conditions;
d) ease in assembling with common tools such as common household tools;
e) ease in constructing the structure with hand tools so as to allow for construction in remote areas which lack power sources for power tools;
f) ability to construct with local, off the shelf material; and
g) the ability to achieve a wide variety of structure styles and a wide variety of structure sizes utilizing the same structural components.
One space frame structure which has received a large degree of notoriety is the geodesic dome structure as such a structure is both visually attractive and also capable of withstanding large external forces. A geodesic dome structure is constructed from a network of plane triangles built up to form a hemisphere.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,759 to Kyner, Jr., illustrates in FIG. 5 structural elements 2 being formed of tubular steel or aluminum and having flat ends 3 with drilled eyelets 4. Structural elements 2 are disclosed as being used for constructing geodesic shelters by connecting the structural elements in star-like fashion and locking the structural elements together by inserting a bolt through the axially arranged eyelets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,225,972 to Brogren, illustrates in FIG. 6 interconnecting two links 17 by passing a bolt through connectors 54 and 58 plugged into the end of the hollow links 17. Links 17 are described as being used in the construction of an exposition tent.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,736 to Payne et al., illustrates in FIGS. 10 and 11 a truss assembly and connector. The truss assembly in FIG. 11 includes a plurality of wood beams held within joint members 50 with each joint member having extending bar 56 with eyelet 52 formed therein. A bolt is passed through the eyelets of the axially arranged joint members to interconnect the wooden beams. FIG. 10 also reveals that joint member 50 has a box-shaped base with one open end and one open side for receipt of the wooden beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,585 to Bini, shows in FIG. 3 the elements used to create the dome-shaped cover shown in FIG. 1. The dome-shaped structure is formed by coupling a plurality of interlocking connectors 6 releasably attached inside pipes 5. The connectors 6 are rod-like members with flattened ends having eyelets formed therein. The connectors are arranged vertically and a ring extends through the eyelets of a plurality of the connectors to form a star-shaped arrangement. While in a vertical position the connectors are secured in place between a bolt and washer. The releasable connection between connector body 6 and pipe 5 includes the formation of a circular recess in both elements and the addition of a cir-clip 8 to achieve the locking arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,651 to Richter, illustrates in FIGS. 11, 12, 16 and 17 the connection of planar structural elements 1 by arranging hub clamps 61, 62 and 63 such that their eyelets are aligned for receipt of a locking bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,043 to Parmenter, illustrates a cluster connector for tie rods. The cluster connector includes rod securing members 6 with eyelets that pass around body member 3. Rod securing members 6 have internally threaded ends for receipt of the ends of threaded tie rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,011 to Ochrymowich, discloses a kit for forming various geometric structures, such as the geodesic dome shown in FIG. 1. Assembly of the geometric structures is achieved by inserting plastic hub connectors such as 20 shown in FIG. 11 into the end of hollow plastic tubes 12. The width of the hub connectors is greater than the plastic tubes such that, upon insertion of a hub connector into the end of a tube, the end of the tube is deformed into a flattened oval shape. This arrangement is described as enhancing the frictional contact between the tube and hub star connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,634 to Fishel, shows in FIGS. 3 and 4 assembly joints 24 which include slotted receiving sleeves 33 which extend about light rods 23 so as to lock the rods in place. The rods and assembly joints are connected together to form a tetrahedral kite.
U.S Pat. No. 4,664,550 to Jachmann, shows the interconnecting of rod-shaped structural element 7 with partial casing 2 by way of interlocking annular reinforcing rim 7 into grooves 2K formed in casing 2.
The foregoing prior art fail to provide structural components and a method for assembling the structural components which achieves a high satisfaction of each of the aforementioned qualities especially with respect to the formation of an intricate structural design such as a geodesic dome.